The present invention relates to a stackable low depth tray for storing and transporting beverage containers, such as bottles.
Plastic bottles are widely used as containers for soft drinks and other beverages. These bottles are often stored and transported in trays, particularly plastic trays having side walls, end walls and dividers dividing pockets between the side walls and end walls. There are many known tray designs that are referred to as “low depth” trays in which the side walls, end walls and dividers are lower than the height of the stored bottles, and in which the bottles support the weight of additional trays and bottles stacked thereon.